Vincent Occhi
Vincent Occhi is a character played by BaronGrimm in Slumbering Power. He is a Lizardman Mesmerist. Description Vincent is a 5'9 tan colored lizardman who wears a dark red dress shirt where the shoulders are cut open to expose his pauldron-like scales. He wears a neatly kept red necktie slipped under his sleek black dress vest. Below he is wearing well-fit black dress pants and clean shoes. His scales smooth in texture and color so well that none of it seems distinguishable from eachother beyond 5ft of Vincent's presence. In most cases, it's assumed he's to be keeping a switchblade in his pocket, disguised to look like a haircomb, despite him actually being a hairless lizardman. His intimating presence isn't always out of threat, but usually of pomp and raw confidence. Nowhere does he don any clear signs of his heritage in Japan's Yakuza occupance. It is unclear if he ever had donned such clear indications prior to his attendance at Kōtōgakkō High School, though he does mention the existence of a parole officer keeping up on his case. Likely, because of this, he would be enforced to not don such insignia. At least not until he is in the clear. Personality Vincent loves to live in the spotlight, usually through the form of sarcastic/witty comedy. He's not afraid to shoot a joke at someone expense, after all, he's Vincent- What could they do 'bout it? He speaks with a classic Italian mobster accent which is common among the Lizardmen occupying the Yakuza headliners. He's got the looks and the personality to boot too! He'll easily intimidate targets into doing what he wants and actively show intention to follow in his father's footsteps,' 'a man who is implied to be the head chief of the Lizardmen gang in Japan's Yakuza territories. If he finds himself able to take an opportunity to shoot a joke at someone's expense or following suite of a sexual or pun-like nature, he'll take it and suffix it with one of his signature catchphrases, "Badaboom!" or "Badabing!". On a personal level, he's a truly reliable friend, though it'd be hard to get that word out of him. "Associate" is a better term in his books. Though, through shows of self sacrifice and involvement, his feelings of care show through his hard scales. Relationships Yokaihina Onigashima The founder of Kōtōgakkō High School's occult club. Vincent (albeit in silence) regards her highly, respecting her incredible charisma and use of charm and deception despite her outward appearance and personality as someone who is cynical and judgmental. Vincent doesn't take Yokaihina as someone he should count on crossing, though, notices her as the useful asset that she is to him, in his own mind. She is also a member of the self improvement club that he quickly became club president of, despite using the club as an opportunity to teach others his age the lessons of the Yakuza. Caleb Anthony Caleb is a Vanara man who Vincent had first encountered on the orientation day of his first year moved into the new school. Caleb was perceptive and noticed his hidden weapon upon his first glance of Vincent. Instead of reporting it to authorities, Caleb Anthony had simply informed Vincent to hide his weapon better and continued on his way in a friendly manner. From here out, Vincent sought after him as a potentially valuable "associate" and has relied on him to encounter the rest of the adventure's main crew. Though, he's not above granting Caleb the loving nickname of, "Ginger-Monkey Fuck". Akane Suguri Akane is a girl whose only first impression laid on the fact she had accompanied Caleb Anthony about as much as Vincent would find himself doing, having shared a lengthy past with him. Bonded through the woes of school and hardship. She's still almost completely a mystery to Vincent. Though he does see her as an outgoing, caring and loving person. Though he fears this could result in her being some means of a pushover. Vincent waits for her to show her true colors. Tim Brookes Tim Brookes is a fish man of deep sea origin who Vincent met through his appearance at the Occult Club. Tim comes off as an honest man who just desires to get by with his studies and keep honest friends. Though, through impressive displays in their shared fitness class, he's shown to be so much more than what he says he is. As Vincent's friends seem to be making good friends with Tim, Vincent supposes he should get to know Mr. Brookes better himself. Jimmy Nonyabusiness Mr. Nonyabusiness is Vincent's business professor at his school. He's a mere teacher to the class, though to Vincent alone, he's the right-hand to the crime lord of the lizardmen yakuza gangs, otherwise known as Vincent's father. Through Jimmy, Vincent's father may support Vincent through various means. Such as paying for student expenses or perhaps even protection. History He shares many traits with a teacher at Kōtōgakkō High School, named Jimmy Nonyabusiness. A business teacher at night and right-hand man of the top chief of the Lizardmen Yakuza Gang, who is Vincent Occhi's father. This is his only ongoing connection with the very active Lizardmen Yakuza Gangs that control some territories in Japan. Vincent is likely disconnected from his family business due to the presence of a parole officer. To pass time, he's applied himself as a student at Kōtōgakkō High School. Here, his quest begins. This is all we know at the time about Vincent Occhi.Category:Character: Slumbering Power